Fate Barbatos
(Roxy Heart) |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 16 |Height = |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Brown |Status = Alive |Relationship = Dean Graphite (Father) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Aaron Barbatos (Adoptive Father) |Level = 1 |Partner = Greed |Occupation = Head of the Barbatos Family Holy Knight Gardener (Former) Gatekeeper (Former) |Affiliation = Barbatos Family Heart Family Breric Family (Former) |Web Novel = Chapter 1 |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 0 |Anime = |Japanese = |English = }} formerly known as is the main protagonist of the Berserk of Gluttony series. He is the owner of the "Gluttony" skill, one of the Mortal Sin skill. He is also a Holy Knight and the head of the Barbatos Family. Appearance Fate is a young man with a slim figure, black hair and brown eyes. However, when the gluttony skill is not fed for a period of time, the color of his eyes becomes red. When he is out at night, he is mostly seen wearing an entire set of black clothing with a skull mask. Later, his most recent set of cloths there are also tinges of red sewn in throughout the clothing. Personality Background After his father passed away, the villagers kicked him out from the village because they deemed him useless for his Gluttony skill. After he left the village and arrived at the royal capital, Seyfert, he was not able to get any well paying jobs. After searching for a while he gets picked up by Breric Family and was given the work of a gatekeeper. Plot One day, while he was walking home from his shift, he managed to spot a group of bandits climbing over the town walls. Not being able to handle the situation on his own he decides to ask for help from a holy knight named Roxy Heart. After he heard the sound of battle stop, he saw one of the bandits escaping towards him with a missing arm. Since he had a spear on his hand, he decided to stop the bandit from escaping, but only to kill him and thus awakening his Gluttony skill. Abilities Gluttony - is a Mortal Sin skill with the ability to steal the skills and stats of person by consuming it's soul. But in exchange for this, the user suffers from a uncontrollable hunger and the only way to ease the pain is to have a constant supply of souls to feed it. Weapons & Equipment Greed - is a powerful sentient sword with the ability to change form. To unlock it's other form, the user needs to give a certain amount of the stats required. Not only are stats required but for some of the later forms you are required to have a certain mindset in order to unlock them. Skull Mask - is a mask that inhibits the recognition of the wearer and allow others to see a different person. Trivia *Myne considers the "Gluttony" as the most sinful of all the Mortal Sin skills. *The "Gluttony" is the strongest among all Mortal Sin skills. *Theoretically, the "Gluttony" is the only Mortal Sin skill with the ability to break through the concept of level. *It is presumed that Fate resembles the previous owner of the "Gluttony" skill. References Category:Holy Knight Category:Barbatos Family